The Spy Goes to School
by Quiet Librarian
Summary: The disappearances of students are happening in Kanto High secretly. Yellow, our epic spy, is told to become a normal student at Kanto High to search the culprit. But she's also a 17 years old teenager who should be having fun with friends, and should be having a little bit of romance in her life too. (High School AU, has a lot of shipping)
1. Chapter 1: The Spy Enrolls to School

**The Spy Goes to School**  
**Written by Quiet Librarian**

**I do not own Pokemon Special Adventures.**

* * *

"Class, today we have a new student."

**_Yeah, a new student. Student, huh._**

"She's a little bit shy in introducing herself."

**_Shy? Oh you better watch your word._**

"Meet your new friend, Yellow!"

**_Your friend, huh._**

I smiled so cutely and sweetly. It felt like swallowing a thousand tablets of saccharine, and I feel like I could throw up right on the spot.

"Hi! My name's Yellow, nice to meet you!" I said so coyly.

**_Nice to meet you, because all your futures are doomed since you stepped your shoes in this school anyway._**

Those students stare at me with an accepting look. Well, that's good, since I'll need it.

_**I'll need it for future inspections at this school.** _

"Alright, Yellow, welcome to Kanto High, I hope you'll enjoy learning here!"

I plastered the saccharine smile on my face. "Of course I will, Miss Erika."

"Yellow, you can sit at that desk. It seems comfortable, and we wouldn't want our new friend becoming uncomfortable, aren't' we?" Her fingers pointed at an empty desk beside a boy with a jet black hair.

Well, it better be comfortable. Because from now on, I'll be VERY uncomfortable with literally everything.

"Thank you, Miss Erika," I replied shortly. My voice still retains its sweetness. Good. First impression is the key.

I walked straightly to the desk that Miss Erika pointed, and I quickly took books out of my bags. Other students seemed to take their books too, since the lesson's going to start.

I pulled those books roughly out of my bags, and I squealed with a voice that almost cannot be heard.

My Swiss Army knife got stuck in one of my books.

I quickly pull the knife and put it in the deepest part of my bag. Urgh, what if someone sees that tool? I'm done for.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Miss Erika still wrote on the chalkboard without aiming her eyes on me.

"Nothing, please continue the lesson." I quickly zipped my bags and locked it. It's a big relief that Miss Erika didn't see anything. But what about the other students?

I saw everyone around me. It seems no one's paying attention to my actions. Even the boy with jet-black hair, who's the closest with me in terms of distance, is actually playing with his pen absent-mindedly.

I looked at the other side of my desk. A brunette is looking at herself at a hand mirror that she held.

Okay, I'm safe. It seemed I really had to manage my weapon placements.

Why would a student as innocent as me bring a Swiss Army knife, you ask?

Well, first thing first, I'm not innocent. That saccharine smile they witnessed before is fake, as you can tell. Maybe "cyclamate smile" would be a better name; sweetness that hides something dangerous.

Now, maybe some of you ask, why would a girl wear 'a mask' and bring a Swiss Army knife?

That's a correct question with a long-ass answer.

I was told to enroll in this school. I'm a spy. My boss told me to. Oh, and I'm not a serial killer. It's the opposite; I am here because I have to safe those students.

It all started with that old man calling me to his office.

* * *

**Two months ago...**

* * *

"What? Becoming a student? Are you joking? Like, seriously? This is not April's Mop, why would you-"

"I'm serious, Yellow."

"But Grandpa –"

"Hey, I'm not your grandfather. I wonder since when did you call me that."

I was standing in front of that man. An old man named Professor Oak. Maybe 'Professor' isn't really a matching title for this guy. Maybe because he's just a freaking smart ass at everything.

"Just because I treat you like my grandchild, it doesn't mean that you have to call me 'Grandpa'. It's just so awkward and-"

"Alright, to the point. So you're not joking?" I scratched my head in exasperation. Is this some kind of joke or he's being serious?

"Yes. You have to enroll in Kanto High. With that brain of yours, you'll pass the entrance exam easily. You're still a school girl, so-"

"Wait, wait, wait…why would I go to school? I mean, I can learn almost anything from you, and you're probably the smartest person in the-"

"This is a mission, Yellow."

Upon hearing the word 'mission', I became silent.

"Your mission is to 'infiltrate' Kanto High, and search a person that has caused this crime act." Professor Oak grabbed a bunch of stapled papers and flipped some pages.

"Well, it cannot be said as a crime act yet, but I just have a feeling that it is, and it's happening.

"A lot of parents have complained that after a period of time their children enroll in Kanto High, they cannot communicate with them anymore. Their e-mails are not replied by their children, they got literally zero information about them, and so on. In short, the contact between parents and their children got severed."

I try to analyze what Professor Oak has just told to me. The first thing that popped in my mind is those parents are just worried and nothing else.

"Aren't those parents overreacting? Students are often busy, aren't they?" I said with a bit of doubt in my voice. I try to analyze it more.

"Well, they may have overreacted, but there's an interesting note you should consider."

Professor Oak flipped those pages several times again.

"Those students were once very actively communicating with their parents. They stopped communicating all of sudden."

Now that's weird.

"There were no text or conversation about them having exams and all, and since Kanto High really limits their information to anyone that's not a student of theirs, parents have almost zero knowledge about exam schedules or special activities at the school."

"So," I took out a deep breath, "they just…gone?" I asked hesitantly.

Professor Oak nods. "Worst case is probably an accident that caused death, but that can't be true, since a lot of parents, not only one, were complaining."

"An accident that caused mass casualties, probably? I heard Kanto High have some weird-ass competitions, showcases, and such."

"That cannot happen because first, they will need to contact a hospital, and the mass would be crazy, since Kanto High is popular. Kanto High doesn't have surgeons or doctors. Even though it's considered a wealthy school for wealthy people, Kanto High is well-known if the students are in need of surgeries, they are sent to hospital. They cannot do surgeries. It is to avoid malpractice in surgeries they have done several times in the past. That's why now they build Kanto High really close to a hospital. They literally only need to cross the road in front of them to go to the hospital.

"And the second one is, when I asked about when do they lost contact with their children, all their answer differ. I'm not really sure consecutive accidents would happen without the media knowing, no matter how conservative Kanto High is in terms of information."

I put my hand on my chin. "So it cannot be an accident…"

An interesting mission.

"Alright, I accept this mission," I said to Professor Oak. He gave me a warm smile.

"I knew you would. After all, you need to communicate with kids around your age too. Hanging with adults and carrying weapons, stalking criminals, isn't what a teenager would do, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up, you." Sigh, this old man never changes. I wonder how he is playful yet serious at the same time.

"Any clues again? Do the students have similarities?"

"Yes, there is."

"What is it?"

.

.

.

* * *

"**They are all talented students**," I repeated Professor Oak's words without my knowing. I just realized that I'm not in his office, but in Kanto High's classroom. Sigh, my mind really fly anywhere it wanted, huh.

I try to copy Miss Erika's note on the board, but every time I move my fingers, someone inside me says, "What the f*ck are you doing?", "That isn't related to this mission at all."

Sigh, but still, I need to be a normal student too. What would they do if they found out that I'm actually carrying weapons, not taking notes, and a spy? To conceal myself, I must become a student, and a student takes notes. With all of my energy, I grabbed my pen and wrote what's on the board, copying it to my book.

After everyone's done copying, Miss Erika explained this and that, but I don't really want to listen, so I just plastered the innocent-looking face.

The bell rang, and my first lesson is finished. What I have got in this lesson is not to put your weapons carelessly, and probably some Biology that has probably nothing to do with my mission. After all, I learn already too much Biology from that old man Oak.

I was about to stand and leave the room, but someone pat my shoulder.

"Hi Yellow!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

I have written several PokeSpe fanfic, but they're all deleted.

So this is kinda like the first one. I actually delete all those fanfic myself because they are so crappy.

Updates will be a little slow...sorry guys!

Reviews, favorites, alerts will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Students Have Friends Too

**The Spy Goes to School**

**Written by Quiet Librarian**

**Chapter 2: Students Have Friends Too**

* * *

It was a normal day, and Miss Erika was about to enter the class and teach a thing or two (or maybe a lot) about Biology.

This day was a little different though, as she had brought a high-school girl with her.

"Who is she?" Was a question that crossed a everyone's mind. She had long, blond hair, looked very tidy and composed, and smiled so sweetly.

"Class, we have a new student that will study with us."

The girl retains her smile, as if she's a doll.

"Isn't that the girl who will share the room with us?" Asked a girl with a pigtail hairstyle.

"She's pretty cute, I think. Doesn't look like she's a b*tchy one," muttered the brunette girl with a mirror on her hand.

"She looks far from that. She looks so innocent. Plus, she looks fragile. Just hope those boys don't bully her," replied the pigtail girl with a hint of pity in her voice.

"I got a feeling that she's just plain bad-ass. Like, she could wipe that smile off and kick everyone's ass," added another girl with unruly hair and a dirty appearance.

"Have you been watching action movies with female leads lately, Sapphire?" Inquired the brunette girl.

"A lot. I need to find some new self-defence moves. One of the female leads happen to just look like her."

The brunette girl face-palmed and the pigtail girl rolled her eyes.

"She looks so composed, and if I analyze her body language, it seems she's a careful person. And to deepen the analysis, the microexpressions of her fac-"

"Alright, Platina. That's good," interrupted the brunette girl lazily. "She'll be in our room, whether you like it or not. We should make friends with her so it won't be awkward in the room later."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hi Yellow!" greeted the mirror girl to me.

"Um...hi," I answered awkwardly. What does she want? She doesn't look suspicious, but what if she actually knows about the Swiss Army knife? Is she going to report me to the teachers?

"Do you want to eat together with us?" she asked.

Eating together? Well, there's nothing wrong with eating together, but with strangers?

"Um..." I'm still a bit hesitant. It's weird to have them ask me to eat together with me, considering I haven't even talked to them once.

"C'mon, don't be shy. Let's eat a lot, I heard there's a new menu today. I'm so freaking hungry," added a girl with such a... back to nature-ish appearance. Hell, it looks like she's been doing some field work for twenty-four hours straight.

"Uh...I guess I..."

"Oh, and while we're at it, we'll also teach you about a lot of things in this school that you probably should know. Plus, all the eating tables are for five people, you'll be very lonely if you eat alone." The pigtail girl approached me with such a warm smile.

"Eating together is better than eating alone. It's a psychological fact. Based on a survey, people who eat together has more social skills than those who don't." Declared the girl with such an expensive looking coat. She looked like she came from a rich family.

Well, I wouldn't know if what she said is correct, but if I always eat alone, a lot of people will probably be suspicious of me. Suspicion is the least of what I need.

But what if they're actually going to capture me or something? Of course, I have mastered a lot of martial arts and I also have a stun gun hidden in my clothes, but once I attack them, I can no longer do this mission. They will tell everyone about my true identity.

"I'll consider that as a yes!" Exclaimed the mirror girl cheerfully. She grabbed my hands and before I know it, I was outside the class, running in a hallway.

I was so surprised that I couldn't even struggle.

.

.

.

* * *

I was wrong. They really did have good intentions. Now, the five of us were walking to the cafeteria. I felt a little awkward, but I also felt guilty. Guilty for having prejudices.

How silly of me. Maybe this is an effect for betraying so many people's trust during my life as a spy; I can't put my trust in anyone completely, and I keep having prejudices.

"The park is so pretty, isn't it?" The pigtail girl pointed at the park that surrounded the hallway.

Not only was it pretty, but it was the most beautiful park I have seen in my entire life.

The trees were lined in such a beautiful fashion. Different flowers with so many different colors are covering different areas. The grass looked so green and tidy, and there were no wild plants in sight. There are several benches made from such a fine-looking wood.

In the middle of the park, there was a fountain with a statue of a man. It stood tall amongst the flowers and trees. The statue emitted an intimidating aura, from its stiff, spiky hair to the clinch of his jaw. Its piercing glare seemed like it could look into the very depths of a person's soul.

"It's a replica of our past principal. It's really well-sculptured, but don't you think that making your own giant-size replica seems a bit narcissistic?" Muttered the pigtail girl.

"I don't like it," proclaimed the back-to-nature girl harshly. "It looks so unnatural and I just don't like the eerie feel of it."

"There's been some rumors that the statue is actually a giant robot, and that it only functions at night." Reported the rich-looking girl with a monotone voice.

Her words struck me like a lightning bolt coming straight from the sky.

I looked at the statue. It looked like it couldn't even move a centimeter. It looked so static and stiff.

But what if that statue is actually related to my mission?

"Oh Platina, rumors are rumors...and how can a statue like that even move? The second it moves, everything will crumble."

I looked at the statue again. Well, it really would. The legs are sticking together and those knees are made with rocks, which is probably the worst material if you want the statue to move with its legs.

"I think you're right...but what about those kids that went out of their rooms at night and saw the eyes of the statue shining?" Questioned the back-to-nature girl, who now actually looked scared.

I looked at the statue again. Its eyes are made from a kind of stone that reflects light. Nothing suspicious, I saw that kind of stones in old man Oak's office.

"Moonlight? Well, actually everything at night is one hundred times scarier." Replied the mirror girl while looking at her mirror again.

I took a deep breath. It's a little disappointing yet a little satisfying that it had nothing to do with my mission. I'm a bit sad that there hasn't been any progress with my mission. Then again, it's not like I'm ready to have my enemies appearing in front of me. I'm still adapting with this school, and wearing this mask seemed so tiring.

.

.

.

* * *

Sometimes in my life, when I'm in a mission, I actually forget that I'm a spy. After all, I'm also a 17 year old teenage girl. There are so many things that I enjoyed on my mission. Example?

Spying on a resort hotel? Bathtubs, exfoliants, face creams, soaps.

Spying on a company? Those handsome boys in suit that have almost made me nosebleed on the spot.

Spying on Kanto High?

Its glorious foods. The back-to-nature girl is right. You can't not be hungry in this school.

I chewed every bite so slowly, and it seemed like every time I chewed, an intense amount of pleasure surged my taste buds.

They had everything. From common things you found on the market and restaurants, to an unidentified food from a faraway country. They also have desserts, and oh boy, chocolate puddings!

And I kind of felt relieved that I was actually eating with them. All the tables are so large and if you eat alone, it looks like you're really a total loner. After all, the cafeteria is really crowded.

They say that Kanto High is a wealthy school for wealthy people, right? But I never thought there would be THIS many wealthy people.

Well, I have to say that I'm not really wealthy. I live with old man Oak and some other coworkers who are maybe a spy or just a normal office guy or girl. If I'm not doing the spying stuff, I would be at the office, doing some boring things like sorting some documents and such, just like an office girl. Well, it's my job anyway. Is it some kind of FBI-esque organization, you ask? Hmm, I'll save my answer for the future.

Long story short, I don't live a wealthy life, but I do get a good amount of salary every months, even every week. No, I do not use my salary to be in this school. I got in this school because old man Oak paid the school fee for me. Well, he's probably richer than half of the students here combined, plus he always pays for mission-related needs. A mere school fee is nothing for him.

.

.

.

* * *

I've almost finished eating, but I'm probably a little slow compared those girls. I don't get this kind of food everyday.

"Oh yeah, Yellow, we haven't introduced ourselves, aren't we?"

I stopped chewing my food. Well, that's actually correct. I haven't known their names. The voice in my mind calls them 'the pigtail girl', 'the mirror girl', 'the back-to-nature girl', and 'the rich-looking girl'.

"I'm Blue, this school's super princess that has a God-given body, knowledge, and charms!" The mirror girl declared. I tried to resist cringing from the excess self-confidence.

"Or for short, the 'self-proclaimed Mary Sue'," added the pigtail girl, "I'm Crystal, nice to meet you."

Crystal and Blue, huh? Well at least it's easy to memorize.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal and Blue," I plastered my saccharine smile again. Oh wow. This mask is getting uncomfortable to wear.

"I'm Sapphire, and I can teach you some martial arts. You look really weak and fragile, but deep inside, you look like you have such badass self-defence skills."

Wow. Yes, Sapphire. I do have them, and I can use them on you right now, without hesitation if you wanted to.

"Introduction is one of the most important thing in a social relationship. Missing one of the most important things are dangerous, and if not done properly, it could cause unwanted things to happen in the future. Therefore, let me introduce myself. I'm Platina."

Okay. That sounded like something that came straight from a psychology book.

"Nice to meet you, Platina and Sapphire."

"Yellow, did you know that you share a room with us?" Asked Blue while smiling.

"Eh? No, I don't. I just know that I share a room with four people, and my room is Room 401."

"Yeah, the four of us are in Room 401. There are five bedrooms there, so don't worry about privacy," replied Crystal, patting my back.

"Ohohohoho! Who needs privacy when we're all girls!" Exclaimed Blue while laughing. Her laugh is so...annoying. It's like a celebrity's fake laugh in front of camera.

No matter how judgmental I am, the voice in my heart and in my mind says that they are kind people. I shouldn't be having prejudices about them. They're just normal girls living like an ordinary teenagers, which I would have probably done too; if I didn't get involved in all this spying stuff.

And so, we chatted about a lot of things. I got to know them a little too.

Blue is the school's prima donna. Or maybe it's self-claimed. But from what I can analyze, she's also pretty gutsy. That's a good combination.

Sapphire is a daughter of a professor that does field works and experiments about nature. So she's been exposed to nature since she's little. That's why she looks so earthy...and dirty. She seemed to have develop her own martial art style and moves.

Crystal loves animals so much. She wants to be a vet when she grows up. Oh, and it seems that she had the "tsundere" nature...and I thought that kind of nature only exist on mangas.

Platina is actually a daughter from a rich family, the Berlitz family. Undeniably, exceptionally rich. She's been exposed to books since she was young. She learnt about social skills from books too. Wow. That isn't even a thing you need to learn from books.

This is maybe the first "girl's talk" I have done. Or maybe not. But it's really been a long time since I have chatted with girls my age. Well, being a spy, you can't choose your friends.

The four girls left the table, but I still wanted some cupcakes. So I headed towards the pastry-filled table and tried to reach the cupcake with strawberries on top.

Before I could do that, my stomach was hit by a porcelain plate, and a concoction stained my outfit. Hmm, smells like curry.

But hey, that's not important. Who the hell did this?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

It was the pitch-black haired boy from the class.

* * *

**Author's Note**

At last, it is done!

Special thanks to Super Serious Gal 3, she beta-ed this story, and this story would be full of awkward mistakes without her. Thank you so much, Super Serious Gal 3!

Do you know that it's a pain in the ass to write "pigtail girl", "back-to-nature girl", "mirror girl", and "rich-looking girl"? XD

Oh, and if you don't know yet:

Pigtail girl = Crystal

Back-to-nature girl = Sapphire

Rich-looking girl = Platina

Mirror girl = Blue

Say hello to Yellow's second personality that I made. She nicknames everyone and secretly judges you all. LOL

The reason that I wrote this on a first-person point of view is to show you how Yellow is developing throughout the story. Plus, after reading The Hunger Games and Catching Fire, I ditched my stereotype to first person POV, and I found that it's actually really enchanting if done right. So, as I write this fiction, I will learn more about first-person POV too.

Oh, and in the beginning of this chapter, it is written in third person POV, right? That is made to show you how other people see Yellow, because she's a girl with two personalities. throughout the story, maybe I will expand the amount of third person POV, but that's for later.

That's it for this chapter, thank you for reading! Reviews, alerts, favorites, are all appreciated! Flames are "appreciated" too with my way of appreciating it, of course. ;D


	3. A Closer Look to the Enemy's Den

**The Spy Goes to School**

**Chapter 3: A Closer Look to The Enemy's Den**

**WARNING: A CHAPTER FULL OF EXPLANATIONS. SKIP THEM IF YOU WANT.**

* * *

As usual, Kanto High cafeteria is crowded. Lots of food are being served. They chew those food and sip those drinks while sharing stories about lessons, gossiping about teachers and students, and maybe even talking about the new student that has just started to study in that place. "She looks so fragile. Is she sick or something?"

"She's way too polite, to the point where it becomes uncomfortable."

"Ew…what's with her hairstyle. So outdated. And she needs a blush powder and a shade of pink on her cheek. Her skin looks atrociously pale."

"Hey, that new chick is pretty cute, y'know."

"Really? Urgh, I should have been in the same class with her."

A lot of students tried to take a chance to look at Yellow. Yellow, who's currently in so much delight because of Kanto High's lunch menu, didn't even hear anything. All she heard is herself chewing the food in her mouth, full of luxury.

She doesn't know that many people actually aim their eyes on her, including these three boys who is a little bit far from her table.

"Wow, that girl is a hot topic, isn't she? She's such a cutie, by the way." One of the boys with goggles stared at her so keenly.

"She looks kind," said the other boy while chewing the food in his mouth.

"Red, you never know what a girl hides. Under that innocent face and killer smile of hers, maybe a badass femme fatale resides."

The eating boy didn't bother replying, he was too busy chewing his food and looking at the girl.

"Green, you have no comment? Or are you probably looking at her curves?"

The last boy, who is supposed to be Green, simply sipped his tea, while the boy named Red choked his food.

The goggle boy quickly pulls his chair beside him, and hit his back hard and repetitively.

"There, there, innocent boy… you're freaking 17, and you're not getting used with sexuality yet? Heck, the word 'curves' are not even that sexual…I was about to say her body parts specifically…"

After a moment full of coughing and back pounding, the chocking boy finally breathes normally again.

"I'm fine, Gold, thank you," he replied and coughs again afterwards.

"Geez, seriously, Red. You need a private lesson with me. A seventeen years old boy who doesn't kno-"

"Are you both done yet? I'm leaving," said Green while getting up from his chair.

"Aw, Green, you're no fun," said Gold while checking if his goggles are still intact.

"I'm done, I'll just going to put this dirty plates on that table."

"Hey, Red, that's no need, no one does that anymore. Someone else will clea-"

Gold will never finish his sentence. Alright, maybe not 'never', but not for now.

Especially when Red accidentally spilled his curry-filled plate on our heroine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

And Gold bursts to laughter almost instantly after Red speaks.

* * *

.

.

.

I squeaked. I just realized that having curry stains on this uniform is a bad thing. Oh no. Argh.

"I-I-I'm okay, don't worry," I said. Damn, why am I stuttering?

I saw the jet black haired boy's face. He looks really worried as if I have an open wound on my stomach. He quickly took a napkin out of his pocket and tried to wipe the curry stain.

Only to accidentally touch my body at the process.

The jet black haired boy's face turned red, almost the same like a tomato. Behind him, a brown haired is facepalming, and a boy with goggles on his forehead is currently laughing really hard.

Damn. I can't handle awkward situations.

"T-thank you for the napkin. I can clean it m-myself."

I took the napkin off his hands a little bit roughly and started to wipe the curry stains on my own. Sheesh. Talk about a surge of awkward moments at the same time. Four girls simultaneously asking to eat together, and now three boys with different reactions. What's with this mission?

I rubbed my uniforms roughly, and suddenly something slips off my uniform. I thought it was some kind of wallet, but it landed on the floor with a metallic sound. Oh no.

It's the pouch that has a stun gun in it.

"What's-"

I quickly pick up the pouch and put it on my left pocket.

"WellthenI'llbeoffgoodbye." I mashed all the words that came from my mouth and quickly ran outside the cafetaria.

* * *

.

.

.

So much weird things happen. I'm really not used to this school environment. But at least I already know what should I be doing from time to time. After a long chat with those girls, I actually get quite an image of this school. I also hear some rumors and gossip from them, and it may be relevant for my future research.

I took a walk at the park, since it's afternoon already and I just don't know what to do. I already finish the homework since it's just so easy. Maybe because even if I enter the school late, it's still considered the start of the semester, so the studying material isn't that difficult yet.

I have already learned this school's main schedule. It's pretty easy. The harder part is to break free from the schedules.

* * *

**Kanto High Schedules**

**1. Activities starts from 07.00 – 15. 00.**

We get out from the dorm and take classes according to the schedule. Since I'm in the same class with those girls, I just had to follow them in case I forgot.

**2. From 15.00 – 19.00 is a free time for students.**

This time is a total freedom for students. Students are allowed to explore almost all parts of the school. Some are inaccessible. I checked what made it inaccessible and it turned out to be a tall gate that isolates the restricted area.

They say that 15.00 to 19.00 is the happiest time for students. Since they could have fun with their friends, or maybe hang out with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Others use it for study, working homeworks. Yeah, a typical high school gal/guy would do. Not for me, though. You know what I would do.

This school has two large gates. The inner gate and the outer gate.

The inner gate is known as the "loose" one, because the guards are so sloppy. You just have to show your Student ID, which they didn't barely check, so you can borrow someone else's and they won't even notice (and maybe won't even care if they do notice.) But of course they will permit outsiders.

The outer gate is known as the tight one. The guards are literally heartless and stiff. Students have literally no access to cross it, bringing your student ID or not. They say that you can pass the gate when there's an 'emergency or a special circumstances'.

Emergency's pretty clear; probably an injured student in need to be escorted to the hospital, or probably some accidents or disaster.

But 'special' circumastances? What in the world would this mean? When I tried to ask the other students, they just said that I 'go a little bit overboard with analyzing the sentence'.

This gate is what caused the problem of my mission. Neither students nor parents could cross it. Merchants, on the other hand, are able to cross it; after inspection, of course.

Merchants need the school permission. After they got the permission, they will be given a card which will be checked by the outer gate guards, and the guards will let them pass. How to get the card? Endless negotiation and documents signing, of course.

Merchants sell their stuffs in the area between the inner gate and the outer gate. They build up their own tents and sell their products within the tent.

They usually sell some really good snacks, but don't buy non-food products, because they tend to suck (they say). Oh, and they also sell newspapers, but even less students are buying it, mainly because Kanto High has a really good internet and computer facilities.

Students may cross the inner gate and buy the merchant's stuffs, but only at 15.00 – 19. 00.

After 19:00, students will have to cross the inner gate and enter the school again to have dinner, and merchants have cross the outer gate and exit the whole school environment completely.

**3. Dinner time is 19:00 – 19:45.**

Dinner time, where students flooded the cafetaria with their empty tummy, or maybe with a half filled one, with some of the merchants' snacks.

To think about it, this is probably the perfect time for me to be doing some inspections. If I can hold my hunger.

**4. From 20:00 – 21:00 is the Elite Students' Supplementary Lesson time.**

Much like scholars, the so-called "Elite Students" are students who did really well in their studies AND got a special talent in a particular field. You can't just aces test and become one of the "Elite Students". That's why Crystal isn't one of those "E.S". She didn't flaunt her skills in showcases and such. She said that she isn't the type to look down at others.

Well yes, as I can see, those "E.S" are assh*les. They have the "I'm the greatest" attitude and they won't really talk with anyone who's not one of the "E.S". Well, not like I care. I'm not here to teach them to be kindhearted. They can hold their head high, but if they get in my way, bandages will be the one that hold their head so it won't fall off.

**5. From 20:00 – 21:00 is normal students' another free time.**

Those who didn't work their homework at the first free time can work theirs in this time. Or they can walk into each other rooms and probably chat. Or maybe doing a little bit sight-seeing in the garden. Or maybe stargazing. Or maybe 'investigating'.

**6. From 21:00 – 06:00 is the Night time, when students have to sleep.**

Those who go out at night will receive detention. But it's not like they can get out from the dorm. They can only wander at the dorm, because the key-holder of the dorm's door already locked the door when it's 21:00.

There was an accident before. Apparently the key-holder forget to lock the dorm door and a bunch of students flee from the dorm. Both the key-holder and the students got a quite heavy punishment.

Those bunch of students spread the stories about the school at night being really scary. They tell all kinds of thing like the statues having shiny eyes, there are guards everywhere and such.

Soon, the school takes action from the spreading rumors. Those students broke another rule by spreading the rumors. Having broken the rules twice, those students got expelled.

Several days later, the school held a night festival. It was "an act for celebrating the coming of Spring". But I think otherwise. It was a way to erase the rumors. By showing the students the fake, made-up night environment of the school.

.

.

.

* * *

Whew. That's a long story. And such a dirty history of Kanto High School.

I stepped on the grass and felt the school's air around me. I took a glance at the statue's eyes once more. It has such an evil gaze. A split second after that, I realized something to crucial.

I'm walking, sleeping, and breathing on the enemy's den. A powerful, mysterious enemy.

* * *

.

.

.

Darkness painted the sky pitch black. The falling leaves from the garden emit audible sounds. Several students are still wandering around, chatting about numerous things, and some are struggling with their homework.

Except those two.

They lean their backs on the wall, hiding in the shadows.

"She's kinda cute, you know? Wandering around the garden, trying to find a clue. She's really naïve and innocent!"

There was no response.

"I bet you find her really cute. Ponytails are your thing, eh? It's amazing how she could look so innocent, lying to all the students like that. So pure and so sweet."

There was a reply this time. A reply made by a masculine voice.

"So, what are we going to do now? Let her know everything about us?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh? So soon? Why don't we let her explore by herself first? It's interesting to watch her being so confused like that."

"After that? What are we going to do? Let her be?" said the boy.

There was quite a long silence. Then, the girl smiled.

"Soon enough, she will feel the thrill of this death trap called Kanto High School."

"Hmph."

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapter is kind of boring, but I can't make it any more interesting. I should make you guys know a bit of this and that, but I just couldn't make it exciting. Sorryyyy

For those who reads all of that, I'm pretty sure you'll won't find the upcoming chapters confusing. But if you don't read all of that, it's okay, let's just sloooooooowly draw the TSGTS world in our heads, 'kay?

Oh, and if any of you find the inner gate and outer gate explanation confusing, just click to my profile and click a link to my blogpost.

Anyways, I'm soooo sorry for the late update (late by 1 months lol). I'm just very tired and worn out these days.

Oh, and this chapter isn't beta-ed, so let's embrace a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, shall we? Hahahaha

See you until the next chapter, which will come out probably on May if I don't start having mental breakdowns because of school.


End file.
